Yeah Baby
by diamond-helen
Summary: Incidentally, how exactly is it that you’re so, erm, intimately acquainted with the terms of endearment Sirius uses in bed?” Hermione said. Remus spluttered as he caught her meaning.


"Remus?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book towards the other occupant of the Black library.

"Hmm?" Remus replied without looking up from the thick book he was perusing.

"How does Sirius keep all these women straight?" Hermione said, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Keep them straight? Oh, you mean not getting them confused with one another."

"Yeah. I mean the women he just led upstairs is the third this week, the second blonde, and considering the amount of Fire whiskey he imbibes it's a wonder he can remember his own name, let alone theirs." Hermione had abandoned her book now, her focus solely on Remus and their conversation.

Remus looked at her, his gaze thoughtful. "There a particular reason you keep track of the amount of alcohol and women in Sirius' life?"

Hermione lowered her eyes and blushed slightly. "No, I mean, I don't, I'm just observant."

"Right. Well, to answer the original question, he doesn't keep track of their names. I doubt he even asks half the time."

"Really? But he must call them something, I mean while, um, during, well, you know." By this time Hermione's face was so pink she looked like she had sunburn.

Remus grinned, loving how sweet and innocent his companion could be in conversation, especially since he knew first hand that the prim exterior hid a heat and passion few could imagine her possessing.

"You mean in the throes of passion, as it were?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"I didn't say he didn't call them anything, I said he didn't know their names, or at least, doesn't use them."

"Oh?" she said, her embarrassment forgotten as she tried to figure out exactly what Remus meant. "Then what does he call them?"

"Baby. Usually combined with some sort of affirmative. 'Yeah, baby' and that sort of thing." Remus said, his face betraying his amusement at his friend's slightly shocked reaction.

"Yeah baby?" She asked, incredulous. Remus nodded. "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Remus laughed. "Hermione, he's Sirius Black, cheesy is practically his middle name, you know that."

"Yeah, maybe." Suddenly her eyes lit up with mischief and she leant closer to Remus. "Incidentally, how exactly is it that you're so, erm, _intimately_ acquainted with the terms of endearment Sirius uses in bed?"

Remus spluttered as he caught her meaning. "Nothing like what you're clearly thinking. Merlin, Hermione. As it happens I asked the same question of him when we were still at Hogwarts, and that's the reply I got. And I know the habit hasn't changed because my room and his are just next door and he never, ever remembers to put up silencing charms. All perfectly innocent."

Hermione smiled as she nodded and went back to her book, her curiosity satisfied for the time being.

***

"Remus?" This time it was Sirius commanding his friend's attention, a few days after the conversation in the library.

"Yes." Remus looked up from the chess board separating the two men and met Sirius' grey eyes, alight with curiosity.

"You and Hermione, are you, you know, you and Hermione?" Sirius asked, stumbling over the question and making no sense at all.

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, it's just you're always together, and have all sorts of inside jokes and she's much more touchy-feely with you than anyone else and I was wondering, especially since you seemed so protective when she was going out earlier if there was more going on than meets the eye."

Remus laughed at his friend. "Sirius, in all the years I've known you I don't think I've ever heard you be so backwards in coming forwards than that."

"Just answer the question."

"No, there's nothing going on, we're just friends. Why do you care so much?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't, just curious as to whether you and the lovely Miss Granger were engaging in the horizontal tango, testing bed springs, you know." The dark haired man sounded much more light hearted than he had moments earlier, his tone teasing now.

"No, that's not it." Remus said, his voice thoughtful. "If you were just being nosey you'd have said 'Moony, you old dog, are you screwing Hermione on the sly?' or something along those lines. Not all this stuff about us being me and Hermione or whatever. So what's really going on?"

"Nothing. Honestly I was just asking, I noticed how much time you spend with her and was wondering if there was any ulterior motives. That's it." Sirius said, returning his focus to the partly forgotten chess board.

"So there's no connection between you asking me about Hermione and the fact that you only announced you were staying in tonight after she said she was out with the girls?"

"Why would they be connected?" Sirius said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you decided to be here when she got back, make sure she was safe. And alone."

"Or maybe I decided to stay and keep you company since you won't come drinking with me. See if I'm nice to you again." Sirius huffed, although the twinkle in his grey eyes ruined the hurt expression he was trying to show to Remus.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's your move."

***

Sirius was alone by the time Hermione came in. Remus had gone to bed an hour earlier, smiling in a knowing way when Sirius had said he was just going to have a drink before he turned in. That drink had become two as he switched between staring at his drink and watching the hands on the clock tick slowly round. He told himself that he was just making sure she got in ok, that girls nights out with Romilda and Ginny could be messy and he was just looking out for her, as any concerned friend would do. He ignored the voice in his head that was pointing out that Remus seemed sure she could look after herself and had gone to bed like a normal person.

He was also ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that felt a lot like jealousy, which increased a little with every minute she didn't come in. He couldn't help imagining her going home with another man, torturing himself with the images in his head.

He groaned and drained the glass in his hand, telling himself to get a grip and go to bed, that Hermione could do, and who, she liked and he no say in the matter. He was just about to make good on his decision when the fireplace flared green and a figure stepped out.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sirius, you scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be about so late. How come you're not out?" She sat down next to him on the sofa and smiled.

"Thought I'd keep old Moony company, since you abandoned him for the night."

"I hardly abandoned him, although I sort of wish I'd stayed in to be honest." She sighed as she leant forward and pulled her high heels off her feet. "Oh, that's better. My feet are killing me."

Sirius tore his eyes away from her long legs and managed to focus on her face and her words.

"Wish you'd stayed in? You're spending way too much time with Remus, you sound like an old man. And given that you're a) female and b) twenty three that's truly devastating." He grinned at her, making her heart flutter and her stomach tighten. "What was so bad about your night out then?"

"Well, Romilda attached herself to the first guy who was interested, as usual. And Ginny is missing Harry so got blind drunk and spent most of the night moping. Until she started throwing up and I had to take her home and get her into bed."

Sirius resisted the urge to laugh at her disastrous night. "So why don't you just do the same?" he asked.

"What? Get blind drunk and mope because Harry's away in America? Much as I love him, I'm not that bothered." She smiled teasingly at Sirius who rolled his eyes at her.

"I didn't mean that part, and you know it."

"I don't attach myself to the nearest guy because firstly that would've left Ginny to drink and mope on her own, which wouldn't be the nicest thing to do, and secondly because I don't want to."

"You don't want to find some good looking man to show you a good time? I don't believe you." Sirius stated emphatically.

"Even if I did, it's not like I'm beating them off with a stick, is it?" She shifted on the sofa, tucking one leg under her so she was facing him. "I mean, you're the most notorious womanizer in wizarding London, you must see that guys like you don't go for girls like me."

Sirius ran a hand through his messy hair as he looked at her in amazement. "Hermione, if it wasn't for the fact I thought you'd hex my balls off for even suggesting it I would've screwed you senseless months ago."

"You don't mean that, you're just being nice."

"Are you blind? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to keep my eyes on your face when that dress shows off every one of your gorgeous curves? Or how tempted I am to run my hand up the length of silky looking thigh you're currently revealing by sitting like that?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then leant forwards and kissed him. It took a second for his brain to register that the gorgeous witch he'd been lusting over for months was kissing him. Her kiss was soft, gentle and tentative. Sirius took charge and deepened the kiss, his lips attacking and demanding. He slid his arms around her, one buried in her long curls the other at her back, pulling her close to him. She melted into his arms, her hands resting on his shoulders as he leant her back so she was resting against the arm of the sofa. His hands skimmed lightly up the sides of the deep purple dress she was wearing. His fingers traced the sweetheart neckline teasingly, dipping beneath the fabric where it rested between the curves of her breasts.

She moaned against his lips as he continued to dance his fingers over her body, touching her just enough to tease her. She ran her own hands down his chest then slipped her fingers under the edge of the black t-shirt he wore. She traced the contours of the muscles on his stomach as he moved his lips from hers and kissed her throat. He nibbled lightly on the pulse point on her neck, making her gasp and arch against him.

She smiled up at him as he pulled back slightly, then pushed on his shoulders until he was sat upright, then shifted so she was straddling his lap. She tugged his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor behind her before running her tongue over the skin her hands had just explored.

"Fuck, Mione." He gasped as her she slid lower, her tongue dipping into his belly button. She slid onto the floor, moving so she was between his legs. Her tongue traced the trail of dark hair that led towards his jeans as her fingers undid the fastenings on them. She tugged the material down and off, pulling his socks off in the same motion. Running her hands back up his legs she smirked at him before running her tongue across the tip of his impressive erection. He gasped, then groaned as her hot mouth surrounded him. He tangled his hands in her thick curls, his fingers moving in her hair as she pleasured him. She slid along his length, her hand coming up to stroke where her lips couldn't reach. He closed his eyes and gave into the sensations for a moment, before tightening his grip in her hair and pulling her gently up so she was once more straddling his legs.

He kissed her deeply, savouring the taste of her as she slid her tongue against his. He ran his hands up the thighs that had captured his attention earlier, gathering the material of her dress as he went. With one swift motion he pulled it over her head, dropping it to lie on the floor with his clothes. His hands cupped her breasts, bare under the dress. She tore her mouth from his as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. Her gasps turned to breathy moans as he kissed her throat. He ran his tongue along her collarbone before covering her tight nipple with his mouth. She moaned again, louder this time, as he licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh.

Unable to take anymore of his sweet torture she grasped his thick length in her hand, pumping him gently. Sirius moved his mouth from her breast as she rose onto her knees and positioned him at her entrance. Their eyes locked as she lowered herself onto him. They gasped in unison as she took him all the way into her body. Sirius gripped her hips as she began to move over him, gradually moving faster and faster, both of them gasping as he hit that spot deep inside her over and over.

"God, Sirius, I'm so close." She panted. He pulled her closer, kissing her passionately as he reached between them and rubbed her clit. Hermione's body tensed and her movement stopped as her world exploded in a burst of light, his name falling from her lips as she reached her climax.

Sirius groaned at the feeling of her coming apart around him. He gripped her hips again and thrust up into her body, reaching his own peak inside her. "Hermione!" Her name spilled from his lips as he came.

He pulled her close, holding her to his chest as their breathing recovered.

After a moment Hermione spoke. "You used my name."

Sirius frowned as he looked at her. "What else would I use?" he asked.

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, I don't know. Yeah baby, perhaps?"

He grinned sheepishly as he realised what she meant. "How do you know about that ?"

"Remus told me. But you said my name." She looked up at him from where her head was leant against her shoulder. "And he said you don't use names of the girls you sleep with."

"Hermione, you are nothing like them. You're far more beautiful, intelligent, caring, and amazing than any of them could ever hope to be. I could never forget your name." He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her softly. "Everything about you is unforgettable."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Well, I think you'd best show me just how amazing I am, don't you?"

Sirius nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up at the thought of this being more than just a one time thing. "Yeah baby."

_Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
